


Dress up the truth, dress down the lie

by lettalady



Series: Blips and Blurbs [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Series: Blips and Blurbs [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925065
Kudos: 3





	Dress up the truth, dress down the lie

**I** watch him, entranced, novice to master. My heart rate had increased the moment his hazel eyes had found me walking towards him. He examines my every move as I make my way to him, holding upon my face after I settle into the designated seat across from him. 

It is apparent that whatever he had been looking for he hasn’t found - or perhaps the frown is meant for the giant stack of paperwork that is perched in his lap?

The task that we have been assigned is daunting. And he is being assigned a novice on top of that tremendous amount of work.

I have yet to prove myself. Why had I been selected anyway? Wasn’t there someone more qualified? There _had_ to be someone more qualified. I can feel my face starting to warm. Oh no! I am going to turn a brilliant shade of crimson and he will demand I be sent home with a severe scolding and note to my mother - an imagined jab at my youthful appearance. 

I break my gaze away, trying to focus on something else while I slowly demand my body regain its composure. 

Another man soon joins us, speaking before he makes it fully to the secluded spot where we are seated. “Ah, good. The pairing will do nicely, I think. Already at work?” He hasn’t figured out that either party has yet to utter a single syllable. 

I risk looking back at those hazel eyes to find them studying me still. He seems, I dare say it, amused. Had he looked away at all? Had he seen the beginnings of a blush and watched me corral my emotions? 

This is why I need more experience. Had I not looked away I would have seen, and therefore absorbed, the desired information. 

“She’s a bit coltish to be my love interest. We’ll have to go with the personal assistant story for anyone to believe the pairing.” Hazel Eyes has turned his whole body to direct the conversation to the other man rather than address me also. 

Inwardly (only, I hope) I wince at his disapproval of my appearance. I was perhaps close to ten years his junior, but that wasn’t all that much younger…

“Come now,” the second man chortles a bit and waves his hand vaguely in my direction, “Dress her up a bit for the part. The right clothes could make it work. She doesn’t have to knock them out. Just fit into the scene." 


End file.
